lo que pasó después fue
by ale'm.tachikawa
Summary: muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó después de que Raimundo se convirtió en Guerrero Dragón? Bueno esto es lo que paso RAIKIM ChaseKim. Amor, peleas, el bien, el mal, risas, tragedias, elementos & un dragón que parece lagartija & siempre es muy inoportuno
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno en este fic se descubre que no solo escribo digimon si no también ahora Duelo Xiaolin, espero que sea de su agrado más que nada es Kimiko & Raimundo (Raikim) y pues me agrada mucho escribir sobre ellos sólo que será diferente a mis anteriores dinámicas este será en primera persona, así que espero y les guste mucho, mucho y me lo digan en sus reviews claro que si no les gusta o tienen algún consejo u observación por las reviews me informan, se los tomaré muy en cuenta , bueno los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

><p>-Día 1<p>

Este día, diferente a los otros ¿por qué? Por la simple razón de volver al templo, a perfeccionar mis técnicas. Todo cambio después de que Raimundo se convirtió en Guerrero Dragón, nos fuimos alejando ahora ya no vamos al templo. Cley, Omi y yo generalmente vamos al mes uno o dos días, Omi se comenzó a alejar porque estaba en una cierta meditación de perfección, aún le quiere ganar a Rai y Cley en su establo ha estado entrenando por lo que me dice… Yo simplemente dejé de ir, tal vez por mi padre que me quería tener más cerca, o porque pensé que todo había terminado, pero el tiempo en que no los eh visto me ha dolido así que ahora me iré a quedar 2 meses al templo, Omi y Cley no lo saben solo el maestro, Dojo y Rai.

Es hora de irte pequeña –me decía mi padre con una reverencia.

Lo sé, te extrañaré padre –le dije lanzándome a sus brazos y dándole un gran abrazo.

Repórtame cómo van las cosas ¿Está bien? –parecía preocupado.

Claro…nunca suelto mi teléfono cuando pueda te llamaré –dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

Mi padre sólo sonrió y ahora me encaminaba al gran auto que estaba estacionado justo afuera de mi casa, abrió la puerta y me dijo que tenía que ser su orgullo, después solo cerró la puerta y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. Vaya enorgullecer a mi padre…definitivamente tenía que entrenar muy duro.

* * *

><p>¡KIMIKO! Un gusto volver a tenerte con nosotros –saludaba Dojo. Ahora me encontraba saliendo del auto y el chofer llevaba mis pertenencias adentro del templo, justo afuera estaban Dojo y el maestro el primero corrió al verme.<p>

¡DOJO! No has cambiado nada –dije depositando un beso en la cabeza del dragón

Los años no me afectan Kim, será grandioso entrenarás junto a Rai –decía el dragón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si, con Rai –vaya años sin verlo, y ahora de repente tenía que hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Claro que no.

Bienvenida Kimiko, es hora ve a prepararte para comenzar a entrenar –siempre con un tono de serenidad el maestro Fung se expresaba.

Gracias maestro, estaré lista en unos segundos –ahora era yo la que estaba haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Pasé al que ahora era mi cuarto y comencé a retirar mi ropa, tomé la bata que antes usaba y me la puse con toda la delicadeza del mundo…se sentía tan bien volverla a tener. Salí de inmediato cuando estaba lista con mi uniforme, recorrí los pasillos rápidamente pero los admiraba con mucho detalle, estando ya frente al maestro me situé firme en un solo lugar con la cabeza en alto algo estaba detrás del maestro o mejor dicho alguien, el maestro dio un paso a su derecha dejándome ver a quién se trataba y al observarlo un calor se ocupó en mis mejillas, era él Raimundo aquel chico del que estaba enamorada… estaba.<p>

Kimiko, entrenarás con Raimundo como en los viejos tiempos –decía el maestro sonriendo.

Vamos Kim –dijo Raimundo que estaba ahora parado justo en frente de mí y estaba sonriendo, estiro su mano, la tomé y me condujo a la parte trasera del templo donde solíamos entrenar.

Ya atrás…

Raimundo, Kimiko ha llegado así que por ahora el entrenamiento se suspende, SOLO POR AHORA guerrero Dragón –decía el maestro enfatizando que solo por el día de hoy no habría entrenamiento.

Si maestro –decía Rai haciendo una reverencia y justo después me dedicó una mirada.

Vaya ahora tienes más respeto –dije con un tono arrogante.

Sí, pero el respeto no es por lo que entreno todos los días Kim –ahora tenía su mirada clavada en mí y parecía que no la retiraría pronto.

Lo lamento Rai –agaché la cabeza, no soportaría verlo a los ojos, realmente estaba apenada

Hey Kim, vamos hace mucho que no nos vemos –levantó con su mano mi cabeza haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos color chocolate – ¿qué te parece si mejor nos llevamos bien?

Si –dije entusiasmada y con una sonrisa algo boba

Rai sólo sonrió, aún tenía su mano en mi cara, colocó su otra mano también en mi cara y con la derecha acarició mi mejilla, me tomó con suavidad y fue acercando su rostro al mío. Estábamos a una corta distancia, yo estaba realmente feliz y un rubor ya se había apoderado de los dos él continuaba acercándose y yo sólo lo recibía, me besó cerca de los labios y no separó su rostro, roso con su nariz mi mejilla y me susurró al oído –te extrañé demasiado Kim –me sonrojé

Comenzamos una plática muy amena recordando todos los viejos tiempos, estábamos entre risas y juntos…

Si, jajaja ¿recuerdas a Omi siempre confundiendo palabras? –me decía Rai

Claro, jajaja tu deber era corregirlo –dije contestando

Las risas continuaron, Dojo empezó a caminar en dirección a nosotros y traía una bandeja con dos tazas y una jarra de té caliente cómo era costumbre en el templo. Tomé la bandeja después de agradecerle a Dojo y comencé a servir el té, repartí tazas y ahora la serenidad reinaba entre nosotros. Acabamos el té y partimos hacia adentro del templo, es curioso el maestro Fung nos quitó el entrenamiento pero los deberes aún seguían dominando.

Vamos Kim –Rai extendió su mano y me paró –es hora de hacer los deberes.

Lose –dije desganada –que horror.

Tranquila, ahora nos repartiremos el trabajo y no lo tendré que hacer todo solo –dijo con aire de inspiración, emoción, alegría y sonaba a que se aprovecharía de mí también.

¿Lo hacías todo solo Rai? –estaba sorprendida

Pues Dojo me ayuda, pero es Dojo digamos que no hace gran cosa –comentó en tono de burla

¡TE ESCUCHO RAIMUNDO! –Gritó Dojo a lo lejos

Ups, la lagartija me escuchó –dijo Rai jugando

SIGO OYENDO RAIMUNDO ¬¬' –Volvía a decir Dojo

Solo atiné a reír mientras el maestro Fung nos llamaba a que entráramos al templo, por supuesto seguía nerviosa después de todo era sólo el primer día de 2 meses que tendría que estar allí la idea no era para nada molesta pero era a lo que venía…a entrenar.

Kim, vamos –me llamó Rai

Sí, claro –me despertó de mis pensamientos y solo procedí a acompañarlo.

Hey Kim –me llamó otra vez

¿Sí? –solo conteste

¿Por qué estás aquí? –"Oh Rayos acaso ¿leyó mi mente?" pensé

¿A qué te refieres? Es que acaso tú no quieres que yo… -me interrumpió

No, Kim nada de eso –negó rápidamente –es solo que vienes una o dos veces al mes y ahora te quedaras dos meses completos, es extraño

Ahora no sabía que decir, ante él me tenía que mostrar dura, no podía dejarme caer en estos momentos así que lo mejor era…fingir bueno lo mejor tal vez no pero por ahora serviría.

Pues, tengo que perfeccionar mis técnicas Rai –dije lo más dulce posible

¿Sólo eso Kim? –preguntó ansioso

Si, ¿qué más podría ser? –Pero Sé perfectamente a que se refería Rai, es solo que debía parecer desinteresada por así decirlo.

Ah, no nada Kim –dijo con una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa ya bien sé a lo que se refiere y por más que lo niegue, sé lo que pasa.

Rai…es hora de entrar –tengo que cambiar el tema de inmediato

Tienes Razón Kim, pasa tu primero –se quitó del camino

Gracias Rai –"Vamos Kim, tu puedes sólo es Raimundo nadie en especial" pensaba.

Raimundo, Kimiko es hora de empezar con los deberes –ahora era el maestro quién estaba hablando.

Cómo antes –salió de mi boca acompañada de un suspiro

Si Kim, cómo antes –secundó Rai

* * *

><p>Entramos, al ver el lugar quedé sorprendida.<p>

¿Qué pasó aquí? –el lugar estaba hecho un chiquero literalmente.

Kim no es para tanto –Rai sonaba nervioso.

¿Qué no es para tanto? TODO está SUCIO –Estaba realmente enojada, Cuando limpiábamos los 4 no se veía tan mal pero ahora pareciese que nadie ha limpiado en años.

Mejor comencemos –Rai tomó un trapeador y comenzó su labor, me lanzó una escoba con agilidad y sólo me quedó comenzar a barrer que este lugar lo necesitaba.

En varias horas recogimos, sacudimos, trapeamos, barrimos, quitamos, pusimos, llevamos, trajimos prácticamente hicimos de todo en todo el templo (¬¬) el cansancio salía notablemente de nosotros. Acabamos y nos tiramos en el piso fue un arduo trabajo que logramos hacer en equipo, en equipo de 2 realmente era mucho más sencillo hacer trabajar a Omi o a Cley, hacían la mayor parte del trabajo y siempre metía una excusa, pero ahora veo que en mi vida había hecho algo que me cansara tanto.

Cansada ¿Cierto? –preguntaba Rai echándome una mirada

Demasiado Rai, no sé cómo puedes hacerlo –si estaba sorprendida

Pues tengo qué, a veces hago trampa –

¿Trampa? ¿Qué clase de trampa? –uh curiosidad

A veces uso los Wu's –dijo tranquilo

¿Qué? Y ¿por qué ahora no los usamos? –estaba furiosa, con los Wu's hubiera sido MUCHO más sencillo

Porque cada que los uso recibo un severo regaño y quería evitártelo –dijo aún con su misma tranquilidad

Ah, ya veo –

Disculpa si te hice trabajar mucho –Rai se volteó a otro lado

Giré hacia donde él y toqué su hombro haciendo que se exaltara –no te preocupes Rai –mi tono fue suave y dulce

Rai se volvió hacia donde estaba yo y se acercó ahora no sabía que hacer tomó mi cara y estaba a punto de besarme cuando algo nos cayó en la cabeza, bueno a Rai.

¡AUCH! –Gritó Rai -¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Lo lamento –era Dojo quién había dejado caer el pergamino

Ah, con que eras tú Dojo, créeme ¡MORIRAS! –Ahora Rai se encontraba persiguiendo a Dojo mientras el sólo gritaba:

¡VAMOS RAI, SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!, RAI DETENTE, ESCUCHA SE QUE PARECIO QUE LO HICE A PROPOSITO PERO NO… ¡RAIMUNDO! -gritaba y gritaba, yo no me complique y sólo reía.

Terminamos el día tomando la cena y eso fue todo no fuimos a dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día y ahora si el entrenamiento no se haría esperar.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!(Otra vez xD) ¿Qué tal está? Espero que les haya gustado, claro el fic es RaiKim (los amo) y si pues supuestamente Kim no siente nada por Rai pero TODOS sabemos que no es así, Rai también está enamorado de Kim pero habrá varios problemas que superar prácticamente el fic es la continuación de lo que pasó después de que Rai se convirtió en Guerrero Dragón se supone y pasaron varios meses o años, es más muchos meses que casi forman un año xD bueno Qué si Omi & Cley saldrán SI que si Jack & Chase saldrán SI que si Dojo es un importuno golpeando a Raimundo en la cabeza estando a punto de besar a Kimiko SI. Me gustaría & me dejaran una Review expresando Todo. Los dejo Cuídense mucho

Atte.- ale'


	2. Día 2

Día 2.-

Un rayo de sol se coló por la gran ventana que tenía en mi nueva habitación, abrí los ojos pesadamente y los tallé para poder visualizar mejor, claro en la noche no dormí muy bien, me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado ayer y es que de la nada volví al templo a encontrarme con todo lo que creía perdido, incluyéndolo. 

Bien Kim es hora de levantarse –me dije a mí misma –vamos este será un día genial, habrá practica todo el día y pues por fin podré perfeccionar mis técnicas ¿Qué podría Salir mal? (esa pregunta siempre hacía que todo saliera mal¬¬)

Me miré en el espejo que tenía el cuarto, era de cuerpo completo por lo cual no fue difícil percatarme de que tenía unas inmensas ojeras bajo mis ojos, no perdí más tiempo y me fui a bañar.

Ahora era la misma Kim de siempre la alegre y linda, mis ojeras desaparecieron y mi aspecto realmente mejoró.

Hola Kim, buenos días –me saludó amablemente Rai después de salir.

Buenos días –dije simplemente sin siquiera voltearlo a ver pero… ¿cómo hacerlo después de que casi nos besamos? Era muy raro. ._.

¿Te sientes bien Kim? –me preguntó dulcemente, cómo últimamente lo hacía (si, últimamente ¡significa ayer! -.-')

Si, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? –le dije tratando de no mirarlo

Uhm, no lo sé, te noté diferente…Oh ya sé porque es ^^ -dijo muy animado

Ah ¿enserio? –pregunte nerviosa, es que acaso ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que me pone? Pensé.

Sí, es porque ya te enteraste que Omi viene de visita –dijo cómo si de la hora se tratase

¿! QUEEEEEEEEEEE! –grité sin darme cuenta, pues realmente me tomó desprevenida.

Ah ¿no lo sabías ya? –me preguntó confundido

Creo que no Rai ¬¬' –dije algo enfadada

Bueno, pues sí Omi viene a visitarnos hoy, no te preocupes le dijimos que concordó que vinieras tú también así que no sabe que te quedaras aquí por dos meses ^^ -volvió a decir animado

Bueno, eso me quita algo de encima pero… ¿Por qué RAYOS NO ME HABIAS DICHO? ¬¬' –Okey si ahora estaba muy enfadada

Jejeje Creí que ya lo sabías –dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros

Pues no –dije algo cortante

Vamos Kim, no te enojes –dijo tomándome de la mano y provocando que volteará hacia donde él estaba

Está bien –dije sin más, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar aceleradamente

Rai, quedó plasmado, cómo si le hubiese sorprendido mi actitud, y no me arrepiento, le tengo que dejar en claro que entre nosotros no puede haber nada y menos si Omi vendrá hoy.

Bueno –dijo como insistiendo, puesto que caminó hacia donde estaba y me tomó por la cintura con una mano –es hora de desayunar y…

Y necesito empezar a prepararlo así que nos vemos –dije sin más alejándome de él

Rai se volvió a acercar a mí –y… ¿si te ayudo?

No es necesario gracias –dije decidida y según yo había sido lo suficientemente clara

Sabes que necesitas ayuda^^ –dijo tomando mi mano y encaminándome hasta la cocina

O sea que no crees que pueda cocinar ¬¬ -dije en un tono "ofendido"

Rai solo soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando en la misma dirección.

Mirando a cada lado No sabía que podía suceder -pensé ahora Rai me llevaba hacia la cocina & no tenía escapatoria

Bien cocina, aquí vamos –dijo Rai con un tono burlón

Entramos & cerró la puerta tras de sí, encendió la luz y se acercó hacia el lavabo ¿por qué rayos cerró la puerta? Antes siempre la dejábamos abierta. Me puse nerviosa. Rai se colocó un mantel, de esos para cocinar.

¿Estás lista? –

Siempre lo estoy Rai –

Vamos –

& así comenzamos a cocinar, horneamos unas cuantas galletas, y las decoramos con crema, crema de colores, también preparamos té, té de manzanilla, preparamos algo de café & picamos fruta, también había algo de cereal por si se ofrecía. Habíamos ya puesto todo en el carrito para trasladarlo más sencillo, estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando un brazo me impidió que siguiera mi camino.

¿Si Rai?, ¿necesitas algo? –

Pues… ¡TOMA ESTO! –antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta mi cara estaba llena de harina.

¿Qué te sucede Raimundo? ¬¬' –estaba enojada

Hay perdón Kim, yo no me fije –SARCASMO MIL

Huy si –claro que no iba a creer semejante cosa

Es enserio –

No te creo, y mi venganza es ¡ESTA! –dije antes de llenarle de crema el cabello

Ahora estábamos hundidos en una extraña guerra de comida, cada quien agarraba lo que tuviera a la mano, no importaba que fuese, claro que el carrito estaba intacto. Seguíamos en nuestro momento de risa y diversión cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un pequeño hombrecito amarillo.

¡KIMIKO, RAIMUNDO! ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN….? –iba a terminar de gritar cuando la mano de Raimundo alcanzó a tapar la boca de Omi

Hola Omi –solo atiné a decir, antes de percatarme que mi cara estaba llena de harina, mi cabello tenía huevo, mi ropa tenia leche y al parecer algo de chocolate, mis zapatillas estaban llenas de no sé qué cosa, y mi cuello y manos tenía algo sumamente pegajoso. Mientras que Rai, estaba bañado en miel, tenía chocolate en toda la ropa, crema en el cabello, también parecía ser crema de cacahuate lo que tenía agregado al pelo, y si no me equivoco su cara también tenía la misma cosa que tenían mis zapatillas.

Hola Kimiko, será mejor que limpien este desorden antes de que el maestro Fung vuelva, yo llevaré esto y ustedes limpien –

Oye y tu porque… -era Rai quien hablaba, & fui yo quien no lo dejo terminar, le tape la boca antes de que otra palabra saliera de esta.

Si, Omi no te preocupes ustedes desayunen –

Gracias, Kimiko –dijo Omi después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

¿& Eso que fue? ¬¬' –me preguntó Rai

Prefiero limpiar, a recibir un castigo del tamaño del mundo –le dije, lo miré de reojo y pude notar que esa cosa extraña que tenía en la cara y yo en mis zapatillas, también Rai la tenía en los labios.

Tienes Razón –dijo acercándose a mí –a limpiar

Empecemos para poder terminar a tiempo –dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos que ahora me acorralaban en la pared, pero fue inútil. Raimundo fue acercando su cabeza a la mía. Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, realmente no pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo dejara continuar, tal vez si quiera que pase algo entre nosotros pero tengo miedo a otra decepción. Raimundo se acercaba lento, como queriendo que el tiempo que transcurría grabara ese momento y no se perdiera de nada, al quedar a escasos centímetros, escuché un susurro por parte de él, no lo entendí muy bien pero preferí no tomarle importancia, cerré mis ojos y espere a que pasara, cuando por fin respiraba el mismo aire que él, terminó la distancia, fue cortada hundiéndonos en un beso, saboreando los labios del otro, y gozando ese momento en el que pareciera que los mismos ángeles mandaran campanas a resonar y a alguien que haya contratado fuegos artificiales, pareciera que se había bajado el mismo cielo, sólo para ese beso. Dios una de las mejores experiencias de toda a vida. Cuando la falta de aire me separó de él, por fin lo supe…. Lo que tenía en el labio era nutella, es decir , chocolate.


End file.
